


Once in a Blue Moon

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Kurt Wagner Protection Squad [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sensory Overload, aka how the others got together, i gave warren spd, kind of, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: The story of how the others got together.





	1. Scott & Peter

**Scott & Peter**

 

It was a Saturday, and Peter and Scott were sitting one of the living rooms taking turns playing Metroid. Currently, Peter was playing.

"So I was thinking." Scott started, kicking his legs up on the coffee table.

"That's a first." Peter mumbled, bouncing in his seat as he jumped in game.

"Fuck off. Anyway, I was thinking. We're both dating Kurt, and we're both pretty good friends. Why not try dating each other too?" He suggested.

Peter passed him the controller with a shrug.

"Why not."


	2. Scott & Warren

**Scott & Warren**

  
It took a while for Scott and Warren to get along. Scott got under Warren's skin in the worst way and Warren just made Scott want to die.

It happened after training.

Scott was sitting on one of the benches outside, his hair still soaking from his shower. Warren had yet to clean himself and was shirtless and wearing a pair of destroyed shorts.

There was no question is Scott's mind that Warren was operating on either a ton of weed or almost no sleep. The latter was conformed when he saw Warren slouched against a tree, halfway through the process of falling asleep.

Scott walked over and carefully slotted himself between Warren's parted legs. He reached past the older man's head and carefully plucked a loose feather from his left wing.

Warren woke with a start. His legs jumped together, his knees knocking into Scott's thighs painfully.

"Get some sleep. I'd like to not lose someone in the field because you were watching porn all night." Scott grumbled, tossing the feather on the ground.

"Make me."

They stared at each other for a long moment. The silence that settled between them felt like acid, corroding the air and burning Scott's lungs.

It was Warren who made the first move.

He looped a finger through Scott's belt loop, pulling the younger man flush against his hips. His other had reached up and curled through the short hair at the base of his neck, pulling Scott down to meet him.

The kiss was short and rough, more teeth than lips. Warren's grip on Scott's hair was almost painful, and Scott's fingernails digging into Warren's sides were cutting deep crescents into his skin.

"Well, Worthington, I guess you cracked first." Scott grinned.

"Shut up before I drop you out of the sky."


	3. Warren & Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for panic attacks (kind of). I gave Warren sensory processing disorder, so he kind of freaks out a bit in this part. I just got diagnosed and now I'm projecting.

**Peter & Warren**

  
It took 3 years for Peter and Warren to hook up.

They hated each other. Whenever one gave Kurt a gift, the other had to one up him. Whenever one did well in training, the other had to do better. It was a constant cycle of trying to outdo each other and ending up right back where they started.

It all happened because of Ororo and Erik, of all people.

They were tired of watching the two bicker, and decided to do something about it.

That explains why the Angel and the speedster were locked in the extra classroom on the third floor. The one missing windows. The one with only one exit.

There was a pile of desks and other metal accouterments twisted into an amalgamation that blocked the door. Every time they tried to call for help, Ororo's strong gusts if wind blocked them out.

They were stuck.

They were on opposite sides of the room most of the time. Peter was a ball of jittery nerves that were practically vibrating apart near the blackboard, and Warren was sitting on the shelf in the back corner.

"Of all people, I'm stuck in here with you." Warren mumbled, the words almost drowning in the constant whisper of a breeze that Ororo had summoned.

"Hey, don't think that I'm happy about this either." Peter snapped in response, running small laps around the room in the blink of an eye.

"Stop running! Christ, it's like you forget that you make noise." Warren sighed, pressing his hands to the sides of his head as if to block out the whirring noise Peter created when he moved.

"Sorry." Peter mumbled, slowing to a stop. He watched curiously as Warren slid to the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He carefully created a shield around himself using his wings.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, edging closer.

"'S too loud. Too bright. Too much." Warren whimpered. The only reason Peter was able to hear him was because of the proximity between them.

Peter could see Warren's hands shaking, see his wings trembling, see his foot bouncing up and down anxiously.

He carefully touched Warren's shoulder.

The younger boy melted into his touch, a small amount of the tension bleeding out of his bones.

Peter focused on stopping his hand from vibrating.

"No. Keep doing that." Warren mumbled, leaning into Peter's touch until he was pressed firmly into Peter's side. One large wing was curled close to his side, and the other was looped around both of them.

Peter started vibrating again, focusing on releasing his nervous energy.

Warren sighed happily and almost snuggled into his side, burying himself in the vibrations Peter was creating.

"Thank you." Warren mumbled. His face was almost buried on his chest. His cheek was presses into Peter's arm, which was trapped between them. If Warren really wanted, his could tilt his head and rest it over Peter's naturally racing heartbeat. Peter smiled.

"No problem, Bird Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i want me a peter so i can do stuff like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr! I'm @restingwitxhface


End file.
